Puzzle
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Biasan cinta mereka seperti puzzle yang saling berhubungan.


**Puzzle**

**Summary: Deskripsi, pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke seperti kepingan puzzle. Memiliki arti tersendiri yang saling terhubung.**

**Warning: 3 POV yang disatukan. Tidak bermaksud mempersulit, namun seperti untuk kesenangan saja.**

* * *

><p>Masashi Kishimoto ©<p>

* * *

><p><em>J<em>_angan_ _sesali masa lalumu, mereka telah membuatmu lebih kuat hari ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kamu bisa memulai yang baru saat ini._

_Berharap senyum itu untukku._

_Berharap hembusan nafasmu untukku._

_Berharap... Hatimu adalah milikku. Seandainya aku bisa._

_Memonopoli senyumanmu adalah impianku yang paling egois._

_Karena aku tak rela jika senyumanmu untuk orang lain. Aku ingin senyumannya hanya untukku saja._

_Padahal kau yakin ia juga mencintaimu._

_Perhitunganmu meleset jauh -dari kata sempurna. Ia mencintai yang lain._

_===OO===_

_Aku ingat. Aku hanyalah debu saja di matamu. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?_

_Tak ada lagi angin. Tak ada lagi kebebasan. Keleluasaan bagiku untuk menyimpan segala sayatan yang mendekam._

_Kau biarkan jantungku tertumpah. Menatapku nyalang. Maaf -dan langsung kau tebas permintaan maafku dengan hardikanmu._

_Tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan cinta padanya. Tidak tahan... Jika seandainya ditolak._

_Hn. Kau penganggu, Sakura. Tak lihatkah hatiku dengan tamak mencintai yang lain?_

_Sakit -yang memenjarakan hatiku. Teriaklah! Karena aku mencintaimu..._

_Masalah ditolak atau tidak mari aku kesampingkan. Prioritas utamaku adalah mengutarakan semuanya. Agar lega._

_Berderap tertahan. Melihatmu bersama wanita lain membuatku tak bergeming. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_Kupikir... Kau mencintaiku. Setelah kita bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, apa itu hanya masa lalu belaka?_

_===OO===_

_Masa lalu. Ya. Sadar, Sakura?_

_Akulah lelaki yang mustahil tersebut. Pergilah. Dan jangan mengusikku lagi._

…

_Aku bohong Sakura. Sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu. Terlambat -aku sudah disandingkan dengan orang yang tak kukenal._

_===OO===_

_...sadar, Sasuke. Aku sadar. Sadar, bahwa sesakit inilah rasanya berusaha bersanding denganmu._

_Mencintai tanpa dicintai._

_Terimakasih atas goresan penamu diatas lembar percintaanku ini, Sasuke. Memberiku pahitnya cinta._

_===OO===_

_Mencintaimu adalah menyenangkan. Mencintaimu adalah derita_.

_Derita ini akan berubah menjadi kenikmatan._

_Kaulah deritaku. Yang anehnya tidak bisa kulupakan._

_Yang senantiasa berdiri disampingku. Memberiku rasa sakit yang sangat aku nikmati._

_Terus melihat dirinya memberikan senyum untuk orang selain dirimu._

_Kupikir akulah yang paling dekat dengan dirimu. Kupikir kau akan jatuh padaku._

_Tanganku lelah. Lelah menunggu dirimu jatuh untukku._

_Haha. Bodoh... Padahal kau terjatuh untuk orang lain._

_Terimakasih sudah memberiku rasa sakit karena mencintaimu diantara rasa bahagia karena mencintaimu._

_Perlahan aku menyukai memandangmu bersamanya dari kejauhan. Berlatih menahan rasa sakit yang mendera._

_Ya. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu karena ada seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu._

_Sahabat dekat bukan jaminan bagiku untuk tumbuhnya benih cinta._

_===OO===_

_Salah. Kami-sama, aku tak ingin persahabatan kami rusak._

_Meski harus berbohong pada diri sendiri, aku ingin kami tetap bersahabat._

_Kalau berteman, ya berteman saja. Aku harus ingat posisiku._

_Seberapa keraspun usahaku untuk memilikimu adalah sia-sia._

_Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu._

_===OO===_

_Sesakit inilah rasanya mencintai dirinya._

_Dan itu adalah salah. Karena aku mencintaimu._

_Terimakasih karena telah mengajariku cinta._

_Aku sadar. Aku tak harus memiliknya agar bahagia. Cukup dengan dirikulah aku akan bahagia._

_Aku tak perlu Paris dan rembulan. Karena di sisimu lah tempat yang paling romantis._

_===OO===_

_Aku tak perlu Sasuke karena aku bahagia dengan cinta pertamaku yang kandas._

_Kehilangan cinta mengajariku agar aku tegar, rela, realistis._

_Terimakasih, Sasuke..._

_===OO===_

_Aku tak ingin kamu punya kenangan buruk karena aku._

_Jangan cemas. Aku takkan merusak persahabatan kita. ...nyaris menangis._

_Padahal aku memberanikan diri karena ingin berada di sisimu._

_Aku meminjam kekuatan kata "teman". Sekadar agar bisa berada di sampingmu._

_Padahal sesungguhnya yang selalu kupentingkan selama ini adalah dirimu._

_===OO===_

_Aku tak peduli, tetapi kamu tetap mengejar._

_Kalau berbuat hal itu... Aku tak akan bisa melupakan dia._

_Seandainya ini memang takdir, alangkah indahnya. Alangkah menyakitkannya._

_Bila aku mencintainya... Selain diriku, aku nggak ingin memberikan kebahagiaan itu untuk orang lain._

_Aku nggak mengatakan perasaanku karena aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Meski yang disukaimu adalah orang lain._

_...tertohok._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
